


Tweedia

by yuuuuuuka__0621



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuuuuuka__0621/pseuds/yuuuuuuka__0621
Summary: 环的金钱问题。
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Kudos: 7





	Tweedia

**Author's Note:**

> * 5与4的双向暗恋  
> * 以5月份为背景的故事。算是迟来的生日贺文吧。（对不起，迟来太多了…）  
> * 没有阅读全部的RC

>>>

“你们知道最近很有人气的双人组合MEZZO’’吗？我前阵子接到他们的工作了。”

位于涩谷的连锁咖啡店里，在热衷于拍摄握着苹果的偶像封面的杂志社做兼职化妆师的女性压低声音，在难得的休息日里聚在一起的女性朋友们此起彼伏地发出小声尖叫。被朋友们催促吐露细节的女性缩紧肩膀，露出爆料时特有的，作为圈内人的神秘笑容：“我当时在给逢坂先生上妆——”

“呀啊，壮五君的真人是不是很帅？”

“逢坂先生比电视里的看起来还要瘦，脸超级小，皮肤超级白。说是上妆，其实修整一下眉毛就完美得像是天使了！…等等，我要说的不是这个啦。”

“其实环君才是比奈子的理想型？”

“才不是啦！我的理想型是八乙女先生！我对乐先生的忠诚从来都没有改变过！啊，不要转移话题啦，我给逢坂先生上妆的时候，已经做好造型的四叶先生跑过来找逢坂先生说话。他说，‘小壮，我没有零花钱了’。”比奈子惟妙惟肖地模仿环的口吻。

“天哪！他们是什么关系？！”朋友们瞪大眼睛。

“接下来才是关键！逢坂先生示意我停下来，然后从他价值7位数的钱夹里拿了两张1万圆递给了四叶先生，超级贵族地问，‘够了吗？’四叶先生也很自然地就把钱收进口袋里了。”比奈子以喝生啤的气势大大地灌了一口卡布奇诺，“2万圆耶！根本就不是高中生的零花钱水准了吧！而且为什么要找自己的拍档要！我当时就吓到手抖，MEZZO’’也太名不虚传了吧。”

“呀啊！难道是？！”尖叫转为悲鸣。

“站爱娜娜年长年末组的我要昏倒了！但是太甜了吧！”

“这两个人也太可疑了吧！”

“他们到底是什么关系，感觉很快就可以赶超千百了呢…？”

女性们叽叽喳喳的讨论声混杂着咖啡店里飘散的乐符，是黄金周里司空平常的一天。

>>>

与此同时，深陷话题中心的两人正坐在驶向横滨的保姆车上。

“环君，最近的工作便当是不是不好吃？”拥有价值7位数的钱夹的逢坂壮五从同品牌的背包里翻出两只饭团，“对了，今天吃过早饭了吗？来，这是三月哥今早出门前为我们捏的。”

“吃！”四叶环的眼睛紧紧地钉在手机上，他的游戏正打在重要关头。伸直手臂，微微向拍档的方向侧过脸：“小壮，喂我。”

真是的，这样很没有餐桌礼仪噢。虽说小声抱怨着，但壮五还是剥开金枪鱼饭团外的保鲜膜，小心翼翼地递到拍档的嘴边：“环君，在车上玩手机的话会晕车啦，一会儿到了现场不舒服的话，我可帮不了你噢。”

负责驾驶保姆车的是MEZZO’’的经纪人大神万理。把车窗打开一半，他边兴致昂扬地跟着电台哼唱IDOLiSH7的《Monster Generation》，边享受着首都高速上吹进来的，五月份温暖的风。

从后视镜看到这样的万理，壮五忍不住笑起来：“万理先生，今天心情真好呢。”

“当然啦，这可是MEZZO’’诞生以来最大的工作！”

“既然小万这么高兴，那我就更要加油啦！”

“环君，嘴里还有米饭的时候不要大声讲话——”

横滨港北区的高速出口近在眼前，万理颇有气势地打着方向盘：“这次代言能拿到事务所有史以来最高的代言费噢，晚上放工回家，我带你们去吃烤肉吧？”

“太棒了！”环举起双手欢呼，“叫上其他人一起去吧，还有经纪人！”

“环君！都说了嘴里有东西的时候…啊，你看，衣服沾上蛋黄酱了吧…！”

最近令粉丝们也感觉分外鼓舞的MEZZO’’的新工作，是某著名珠宝品牌新近推出的轻奢副线的限定代言。原本很少启用年轻艺能人的品牌为了重塑品牌形象，拉近与年轻女性消费群体的距离，破天荒地选择了拥有清新，率真风格的偶像组合。

MEZZO’’今天的工作是为品牌拍摄新的概念影片，万理首先把两人送到位于横滨港未来的旗舰店，录制在柜台前挑选预备赠予恋人的礼物的剧情。

两人的设定分别是美术学部的大学生和工作2年的新社会人。换上戏服，站进被灯光照得刺眼的摄影区域里，已经惯于拍摄的MEZZO’’两人很顺畅地说着台词，不到3个小时便完成了工作。

“比想象中得要快呢。”回看影片，导演也露出满意的模样。制片人和品牌方在镜头后面窃窃私语，在MEZZO’’预备回保姆车前往下一个拍摄地前，品牌方的女性经理找到万理，全力向他解说着什么。万理先是面露难色，却还是在与制片人沟通了几句后点了头。

壮五把随身携带的布丁味奶糖递给环，微微松开领带：“万理先生，出什么事了吗？”

“在下一个场景拍摄前空出了一些时间，制片人希望可以拍摄一些你们在店内挑选商品的花絮。”

“没有问题呀。是公司有最近在推广的商品吗？”

“这个嘛…”

结果竟然是要MEZZO’’的两人互相挑选适合对方的商品，环在听说这个任务的第一时间就嚷着不可能不可能小壮的品味很奇怪的——，然而品牌方的要求是绝对的，壮五犯着难，在摄像机下小心翼翼地朝面向正门的特别展示柜挪去。

“逢坂先生，这个不行啦，请用心选。”

不出意料地被制片人喊了NG。

特别展示柜里放着的是品牌为了此次限定代言特别推出的MEZZO’’合作项链，分别镶嵌了紫色和蓝色宝石的银质吊坠是mf与mp，代表了壮五和环的音乐符号。因为数量限定发售，一面世便被订购一空。说得也是呢，壮五苦笑着，绞尽脑汁地思考起来：既然如此，在花絮中推造型奇特，不算太畅销的商品或许才会更符合品牌的利益…

“所——以——说——，小壮的品味真的很奇怪啦——”抓住试图往自己的脖子上比划骷髅头吊坠的拍档的手腕，环欲哭无泪，“在你眼里我就是这样的人吗？！”骷髅头耳钉，镜架上镶了手榴弹的墨镜，黄澄澄的狗牌似的吊坠。“我又不是小壮那样的摇滚角色——”

“好过分呐，环君。你给我挑选的不也是你自己喜欢的风格吗。”摘掉领带，解开衬衫的第一颗纽扣，四叶草的吊坠恰好落在锁骨中央，壮五对着镜子照了照左耳的紫色乐符耳钉。

“总之，你要给我认真选啦！”

“那逢坂先生可以看看这一边。”身为导购角色的经理适时带两人走到戒指柜前。

“戒指啊，我对饰品真的是一窍不通，太抱歉了…”壮五对镜头露出营业性的为难神情面向琳琅满目的戒指们弯下腰来，站在身侧地环嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨着。

银质，玫瑰金，铂金。珍珠，琥珀，红宝石，钻石。细圈，粗圈，圆形，方形…这下是真心想选出能够与环搭配的戒指，壮五仔仔细细地确认着每一款商品的特色。

“啊，这个怎么样？”食指指向展示柜的深处，经理立刻配合地取出商品。

那是一枚式样朴素的银戒，相对的两个品牌首字母形成戒托，正中镶嵌着小巧的钻石。

壮五十分满意自己的选择：“你看，这次就很不错吧！”

环接过戒指来：“这是女性款吧…虽然松了一口气，不过这很明显是更适合小壮啦…等等，这个要卖30万圆吗？！超贵！”

“哈哈，说价格就太现实了啦…我觉得很好看啊，很适合环君。”

“小壮…喜欢这个？”环小心翼翼地把「超级奢侈品」放回柜台去，从壮五的角度看不清他的神色。

在摄像机和品牌方的面前，壮五当然没有别的选择，况且他确实很欣赏这样简洁的设计，为了在心里确认那的确与环的风格十分相配，他又回身端详了好几眼：

“当然，我很喜欢。”

影片中的MEZZO’’要在晚餐中向自己的“恋人”送出惊喜挑选的纪念日礼物，傍晚的拍摄被安排在了横滨地标塔顶层的法式餐厅，天气好时甚至得以从落地窗边远眺富士山的皑皑雪顶。

先拍摄的是环。壮五和万理坐在墙角的沙发座等他。万理打开随身携带的手账和笔记本电脑，开始回工作邮件，无事可做的壮五先是确认过自己的日程表，又检查了rabbit chat里的聊天记录，在IDOLiSH7的7人组群里告知三月说自己和环会晚归，不必准备他们的晚饭，以及需要回宿舍时顺便带点什么吗？等待三月回复时他偶然一抬头，见到环的拍摄正进行到赠送礼物的部分。

环有着远远超过一般高中生的成熟气质。高挑的身材，恰到好处的骨骼和肌肉的组合，不愧是登上想要被他抱的排行榜的人物。水色长发在脑后扎起来，露出清晰的颈部线条，他在导演的要求下注视着镜头打开手中的首饰盒，口中念着台词：

“开心吗？”

是看着“恋人”说出的话语。环侧着头，没能扎进发圈里的碎发落在眉间，下垂眼从底下往上带着点祈求的神色看过来，嘴唇微微嘟起。

手账啪地一声掉在地上，在鸦雀无声的拍摄现场显得格外刺耳。

“壮五君？！怎，怎么了？”万理被吓得从笔记本电脑前抬起头来。

难得拍摄好的片段变成了废品，壮五满面通红地跳起来，拼命向四周的工作人员道歉。环挠了挠耳朵，抱歉啦，代替壮五向与他共演的女模特点点头，又若有所思地向试图正座下来切腹谢罪的拍档看过去。

>>>

品牌广告拍摄结束，IDOLiSH7的团番和MEZZO’’的冠名节目连续攒了几期，在录音室里熬夜作曲，难得的休假要洗衣服，打扫卫生，购置家用必需品。黄金周就这样无风无浪地过去了。

因为黄金周不用上学，高中生组的日程相对来说宽松了不少。可或许也有壮五一找到时间就会跑去录音室的关系，他和同为MEZZO’’成员的环在工作以外的时间里几乎没有碰面。

虽然由于兴趣完全不同的原因，MEZZO’’的两人原本就很少共同度过休息日。但壮五在洗完澡回到房间后摊开画有国王布丁的家用账簿，面对用蓝色墨水笔记录的环的当月收支时，还是忍不住皱起眉头。

成为偶像并正式出道后，即使是未成年人也拥有了可由自己支配的自由收入。壮五对于资金运用是得心应手的了，鉴于工作太忙没有时间关注资本市场，他只是把收入的一小部分拿出来做基金和外汇投资。环则对金钱毫无概念，连壮五问他这个月的工资有没有进账都不清楚。久而久之，不胜其烦的环干脆把银行卡和密码一股脑地全都交给拍档，从此过起了想要什么就找壮五要零花钱的自在生活。

壮五还是很有分寸的。突然拥有大量财产对于缺乏自制力的未成年人来说是危险的，但是即使身为拍档，他也没有干涉环的消费行为的权利。环一直以来也是个省心的孩子，能买下国王布丁，游戏和漫画就足够了。

壮五不自觉地咬了咬下唇，端详着5月份的笔记。他在两周内累计给了环6万圆，从手机应用里能查询到环甚至擅自又取走了5万。

咚咚。

有人敲门。壮五下意识地合上账簿：“请进。”

“逢坂先生，您现在有空吗？”IDOLiSH7的头脑，和泉一织探进头来。

“所以说，环君最近在学校都没有买零食…？”

壮五与一织在地板上相对而坐。一织把脊背挺直，双手自然地放在膝盖上：“是的。四叶先生不仅在学校里没有买零食，甚至没有再像过去那样购入大量的国王布丁。原本在放课后，四叶先生总会邀请我和亥清先生去游戏中心或者卡拉OK，但最近他都是一个人，放课后立刻就不见了。”

“…这听起来非常不像环君呢。”

“是的。我问过四叶先生是不是出了什么事，但他很快就否认了。所以我想来问问看逢坂先生会不会知道些什么，毕竟MEZZO’’在一起工作的时间远远超过我们。”

壮五摩挲着手中的笔记：“不…我也没有听说。最近，不论是MEZZO’’还是IDOLiSH7的工作都很顺利，在工作上应该没有什么麻烦。但是…”

“您是有头绪了吗？”

“说不上是头绪…但是最近环君似乎有需要大量用钱的场合。”

“您指的大量是…”

壮五犹豫片刻，还是选择了坦白：“10万圆左右。”

10万？！完美高中生发出了不像是他的惊呼。他找寻着壮五的双眼，似乎是在判断壮五是不是在开玩笑，而壮五苦笑着点了点头。

“10万圆，怎么听都不是高中生的消费水准呢。我原本就觉得四叶先生最近的行动轨迹很奇怪了。”一织单手支住下颌，面露难色，“由同是高中生的我来说有些为难，但四叶先生会不会是被奇怪的人欺骗了，或者是陷入了…女性关系方面的问题…”

壮五与一织面面相觑。

>>>

对于IDOLiSH7的粉丝来说，5月最大的庆典自然就是壮五的生日了。今年也不例外，现场直播的网路冠名节目早早地就报知了5月28日将会是2小时加长的特别版。虽然电视台没有明确说出来，但用脚趾头想都知道肯定是壮五的庆生回，粉丝们亦在社交网络上热烈地讨论起节目会设置哪些环节来。

其实从事艺能工作久了之后，每年的生日反倒成了一种负担。从真正的生日当天往前起算两周，都算是壮五的“生日月”。从广播到电视台，从杂志社到演唱会的后台，壮五光是生日蜡烛就吹了4回。虽然对甜食苦手，但为了不拂特地为自己准备各式各样的蛋糕的工作人员的面子，壮五还是每次都说着好吃好吃地吞下一大块。

但能够与成员们共度的生日毕竟还是不同的。随着IDOLiSH7人气的不断攀升，他们7人已经很久都没有在工作之外的时间里一起悠闲地度过了。这次为了拍摄节目，据说经纪人的小鸟游纺颇费了一般工夫。

拍摄场所是令人怀念的，事务所中狭小的置物间。壮五从前一个工作赶回来入场时，其余的6名成员已经坐在手工制作的布景里等他了。MC位的和泉三月大幅度地朝他挥手：“壮五——”

摄像机已经开始转动了。壮五整理了一下呼吸：“三月哥，非常抱歉我来迟了。”

“没事没事，现在刚刚开始啦！陆，请你发出开始的信号！”

环拍了拍身边的空位，壮五慌慌张张地坐进灯光里。与此同时，IDOLiSH7的Center位七濑陆对着镜头露出灿烂的笑容：“那么我们就正式开始了，与你共度爱DOliSH Night，今夜是——”

“逢坂壮五庆生回！”6人异口同声。

真是久违的，令人的心砰砰直跳的气氛了。壮五没有拿到这期节目的脚本，只能根据成员们的指示进行活动。他原本就非常不擅长综艺节目，不知道接下来会出现什么内容的兴奋感与不知道自己是否做出了合适反应的紧张感巧妙地融合在一起，使他的情绪比平常高昂了许多。

他们一同观看了工作人员（也就是纺和万理）选出的“逢坂壮五有趣反应20选”的过去节目精选剪辑，壮跟之前比起来精神力真是强大了不少啊，最年长的二阶堂大和调侃着。壮五哥是不是也瘦太多了？节目初期的壮五还有着相对饱满的面颊曲线，陆担心地低声问道。TAMAKI和SOGO，关系变得很好，MEZZO’’，fantastic！，六弥凪兴奋地比着爱心。

从出道初期就一直与自己形影不离的环。一边回应着成员们的评论，壮五的注意力却被监视器中总是出现在自己身侧的拍档分走了一半。初期时不怎么打理，像是从床上直接被拽来录制现场一般的乱糟糟的长发。修长的，附有恰到好处的筋肉的手脚。还没能适应艺能生活，而时不时撇着嘴做出的露骨的无聊神色。习惯了现如今坐在自己身侧，会对粉丝和工作人员说出漂亮敬语，即便是无聊的拍摄内容也会强忍住做出反应的环，监视器里毫无防备地在成员们说话时打着哈欠的环，竟然如此地令人怀念。

有点长大了啊…

好像还有一点点长高了。

最初只觉得是个自由散漫，难以驾驭的麻烦小孩。甚至还在私底下偷偷地想说由于一个偶然而被事务所绑定的自己实在是运气不佳。

而现在再次回头去看时。

现在的环帅气又可爱。

原来从相遇的最初起，环就已经是现在这样帅气又可爱的环了。

生日特辑必不可少的自然是蛋糕环节。IDOLiSH7全员转移到厨房布景拍摄。出乎壮五的意料，这个环节居然是环的提案。

“这次要做，不需要烤箱也可以制作的提拉米苏。”环一字一句地读着提示板上的台词。

“不是生日企画里最常见的草莓蛋糕呢，”三月向摄影机展示可可粉，起司和浓缩咖啡，“环为什么会选提拉米苏呢？”

系上水色围裙，环叼着发圈，双手在脑后拢起头发：“小壮不擅长甜食，这个，不是很甜，而且可可粉可以自己随便加。”

“照顾到拍档的口味而特意做出的选择呢！不过，既然是节目就不会让大家容易地吃到！”

带着狡黠神色的纺将提示板翻到下一页：

“接下来要拿花牌做神经衰弱游戏。输家需要——”大和从围裙里掏出了熟悉的红色小瓶子，眼镜反光，“吃掉由壮五亲自使用塔巴斯哥辣椒酱进行调味的，爱之提拉米苏！”

被小鸟游社长发掘，与6个人相遇，成为MEZZO’’和IDOLiSH7以来，虽然也有艰难的时刻，痛苦的时刻，焦虑的时刻，绝望的时刻。但知道自己不会离开，知道没有人会离开自己，每一天都是那样的幸福，兴奋，期待，闪闪发光。

环执意承包了制作提拉米苏的大部分步骤，在此期间另外6人充满火花地进行了神经衰弱。不知是哪个环节出了错，环做出来的提萨米苏稀得反倒像是融化掉的冰淇凌。陆在最终的双人对决中惜败于大和，壮五笑盈盈地端出被塔巴斯哥染到鲜红的提拉米苏来。在直播软件里大片的“可怕——”，“小壮是认真的ww”，“陆陆真的要哭出来了w”的评论中，明明是第一个赢家的一织挺身而出，替陆一口吞掉了燃烧着的生化武器。

“啊啊！一织！快，快喝水——”和泉哥哥手忙脚乱地安抚着快要滴出泪来的弟弟。

节目的最后是赠送礼物的环节。由6人亲手挑选的礼物被不记名地混放在一起，壮五需要拆开后猜猜看送礼的成员是谁。如果能够全数猜中的话，还会有额外附赠的重磅礼物。

胸口像是有温暖的新风吹拂一般，壮五无需努力便自然而然地噙着笑。他小心翼翼地拿起礼物，注意着不要撕破包装纸和装饰用的彩带：

“真的会觉得很紧张呢，那我开始拆了…”

可可娜的初夏限定手机壳，这毫无疑问是凪君的爱用物。紫罗兰色镜架的平光眼镜，与大和哥自己佩戴的眼镜是同一个品牌。来自著名品牌的小礼帽，是和三月哥共同接受女性杂志访谈时提到的想要尝试的时尚风格。纯色的文库本书套，是一织君的风格呢。钢琴形状的钥匙扣…嗯，像是陆君会挑选的东西，但，呵呵，环君的紧张表情一下子就暴露了，脑子里在想的东西立刻就流露在脸上。那，最后这个新款的头戴式耳机就是陆君了。

相处久了，这样的猜谜压根算不上难题。

中途的神经衰弱玩得太过火，直播节目的时长所剩不多。慌慌张张地重新回到最初的布景之后，众人在沙发上并排做好。整理着自己的妆发的壮五一抬头，却见他的拍档没有上前来。

而是手中握着一张薄薄的信纸，咬着下唇。在三月的声音里看了他一眼，又移开脸去。

“虽然时间已经不够了，但因为壮五猜中了所有的礼物，所以最后是同为MEZZO’’的环要当众念出给壮五的亲笔信！”

诶？

心脏漏跳了一拍。

摄像机的背面，纺在胸前转动着双手，示意他们加快节奏。事务所的演播室没有足够的器材，无法像是在电视台里那样随时随地地确认到自己的表情。壮五的双手在膝盖上攥紧了，环把脸藏在了信纸背后。

“写给小壮。”

“小壮，生日快乐。我们认识已经很久了，还是第一次给你写信。工作人员告诉我要至少写满一张纸，但我不是很擅长写文章，所以向和哥请教了写法，和哥告诉我，就把看到小壮的时候想到的事情写下来就可以了…”

直播软件的评论区里刷满了生日快乐的祝福。大和，三月，一织，凪，陆，每一个成员的脸上都写满了真切的喜悦。壮五不敢去想自己现在究竟露出了什么表情，只是拼尽全力地控制着在胸腔里咚咚乱跳的心脏。耳朵很烫，眼前的景色像是隔了一层玻璃似的，时而清晰，时而模糊。

就在这样感动而祥和的氛围里，逢坂壮五生日特别回落下帷幕。

>>>

小鸟游事务所还没有多少预算的初期，团番布景都是成员们亲自动手制作，自己装饰，拍摄结束后再自己收回仓库的。即使是在他们走上正轨，去电视台时总有工作人员前呼后拥的现在，这个习惯也仍然保留着。

拍摄结束，时间已近深夜。毕达哥拉斯组去收拾厨房布景里的餐具了。一织和陆边拌嘴边整理着零零碎碎铺了一地的小道具。

“经纪人，这个，要收到哪里？”环登高把写有节目名称的大型布景板拆下来，壮五协助他将其堆叠在放置大型道具的小推车上。

纺正忙着检查录影设备是否都完好无损地收了回来：“啊，还是在之前的那个仓库。不好意思，请等我把麦克风收起来，之后再去收大型道具好吗？”

“没关系的，经纪人。”壮五把装饰灯也搁进推车里，“我们两人去送就好。你也很忙吧。”

“嗯…那就拜托你们了，壮五先生，环先生！这个是仓库的钥匙。”纺露出很惭愧的神情。明明是女孩子却对自己的性别毫无意识，一切以工作为先的态度，使壮五一直都对他们的经纪人抱有尊敬。

“噢，那我们先去啦——”环握住小推车的把手，率先走出去。壮五抓着仓库钥匙跟在他的背后，视线微微往上的地方，是环从水色长发间露出的后颈。

天气热起来以后，环君有点晒黑了呢。

配合着拍档的步伐，壮五不自觉地摸了摸自己的脖子。

“有一阵子没来了，仓库还是老样子呢。”把推车里的大型道具一件一件收回原来的地方，壮五擦了擦额头的汗，颇为感慨地环视着四周。

为了节省电费，仓库只开了一盏日光灯。被防尘布盖住的大型道具们灰扑扑的，像是沉默的化石一般，静静地承载着时间的流逝。这些道具见过因为人气不佳而停止播放的旧节目，也认识努力了很多年却没能成功出道的前辈。被自己亲手制作的道具们，能定期地被从灰暗的仓库里，搬去明亮刺眼的摄影棚，这是多么难得的一件事啊。

那时MEZZO’’已经正式出道，IDOliSH7却还没有。工作被一件件接进来，他没法像是其他的5名成员一样为团番倾注太多注意。这始终是他的遗憾。

“环君，搬得差不多了，我们回去吧？”

壮五摘掉工作手套，转身招呼拍档。

“小壮。”

昏暗的仓库，背对着日光灯的环的身影看起来比记忆中还要高大。

“怎，怎么了？”

前发长长地落着，壮五看不清环的表情。

“今天，很开心吗？”

“嗯，很开心噢。特地配合我的爱好准备的提拉米苏，很好吃。钥匙扣也好可爱，我回去就把宿舍的钥匙拴在上面。还有…还有手写信，”壮五感觉热气又蒸腾上来，“能，听到环君的心声，我很高兴。觉得能成为IDOLiSH7，真的太好了。”

“……”

“怎么了？”

环突然朝着壮五的方向迈了一步。他显得更高了。

“小壮，闭眼。”

“诶？突然怎么了？”壮五强忍着撤退的冲动，尽力平静地问道。

“总之，你闭眼啦。”

“噢，好吧…”

闭上眼睛，视野里一片灰暗。寂静的，只有尘埃在缓缓飘浮的仓库里，能够清晰地听见环的，还有自己的呼吸声。环大大地吐出一口气：“伸手。”

“诶诶？！”

“伸——手——”

只能按照拍档的要求去做了，壮五伸出左手，手心向上。他暗自祈祷着环不会发现他的指尖正在不可遏制地颤抖。而环没有让壮五等待多久，他立刻一把抓住了壮五的手，并将它翻转过来。

有什么温热的东西先穿过了他的小指，然后是食指，中指…

然后是无名指。

坚硬的什么撞在壮五的指关节上。环的掌心是滚烫的。他的指尖也在颤抖。

“好，好啦…你可以睁眼了。”

环的热度远去了，壮五的左手还举在胸前。心脏的鼓动声占据了他的耳膜，连环的声音听起来都是遥远的。他缓缓地，缓缓地，边在心里想着这不可能这不可能这不可能…，边睁开了双眼。他的左手近在面前，无名指的指根处有什么东西细细碎碎地发着光。这听起来或许很可笑，因为这个仓库里并没有明亮的光源。

这是一枚式样朴素的银戒，相对的两个品牌首字母形成戒托，正中镶嵌着小巧的钻石。

“抱歉…尺码是我拿自己的手指量的…本，本来打算是当作小指的戒指…”

环侧着脸不去看他，双手插进上衣外套的口袋里。而此刻的壮五也全心全意地都被手中闪亮的饰物吸引过去。这枚戒指看上去再眼熟不过了，又有些细微的差别。毕竟他为了确认它与环的风格相配，曾经仔细地端详了好几眼。

“…这，这个不是小壮之前看上的，那个。我拿不出那么多钱，店员说，那个，钻石，如果换小一点的话，就可以。对不起呐，我，不是小壮这样的有钱人。”

“…”

“店员的姐姐说，尺码不合适的话可以去找她调整——”

“环君。”

“嗯？啊，你生气了？不会吧…”

“我没有生气，不过，为什么？”

“诶？什么为什么？”

“这个戒指…为什么会出现在这里？”

“…小壮要过生日了，生日的话要送礼物，小万还叫我写信。信的事情我去问了和哥，然后礼物的事情，百百刚好那天跟我一间乐屋，我就问了百百啊。但节目的事情不可以说出去，我就问百百…”

“嗯？”

“问他…适合送给自己最最重要的人的礼物是什么。”

“…环君。”

“并没有什么特别的含义啦！…你看，戒指是可以随身携带的，就像是护身符一样。小壮什么都喜欢往心里藏，遇到压力都只会默默承担。所以我希望你看到这枚戒指的时候，想起来我也在你身边，永远都站在你这边。…果然还是生气了？”

环感觉困窘的时候会不自觉地嘟起嘴，眉间紧蹙，双手握成拳头紧紧地贴在身体两侧。一想到令拍档露出这样的表情的人是自己，壮五就感觉浑身发热，耳朵里的心跳声像是盛夏的暴雨一般铺天盖地地淹没了他。

“不，环君…我，很开心。”

环的神情完全失去了余裕。而倒映在那双清澈的水色眼眸里的自己，大概也是半点都称不上帅气的，半点都称不上是大人的表情吧。

“很开心…很幸福…觉得遇见环君真的太好了。如果没有你在的话，我一定永远都无法体会到现在的心情…”

完美地镶嵌在左手无名指上的圆环。MEZZO’’代言的品牌的首字母是T。

“这个字母，是‘环’(tamaki)的T呢。”从心底感谢着这一番巧合，壮五交握住双手，“谢谢你，环君。我会好好珍惜的。”

啪地，环的脸如同雨过天晴一般地明亮起来。

…

“…但是话说回来。”

“嗯？”

“环君还是高中生而已吧怎么可以说买就买这么贵的东西你最近都买不了自己想要的东西吧我听一织君说你在学校都没有买零食。虽然说饮食平衡是很重要但你还是成长期啊怎么可以不吃饱这样子很容易积攒压力啊。再说环君辛辛苦苦赚来的钱应该多多地用在环君自己身上千万不要被人带着跑随随便便地就给别人买昂贵的礼物。还有，这次就算了，以后想要支钱的时候就告诉我，不要背地里偷偷取钱啊，真是的因为担心你被什么奇怪的人骗了我的胃都要再开一个洞了…。”

“…小壮…你太啰嗦了！！”

>>>

跟妆的电视连续剧拍到深夜，比奈子收拾好化妆道具，近乎是摔倒了一般地跌到工作人员休息室的沙发上，经过将近10小时后第一次掏出了手机，按下开机键。快要累死了…短暂的等待后，手机突然疯狂地振动起来，43条rabbit chat，创下纪录地都来自于比奈子的同一个友人。

——告诉我爱娜娜和MEZZO是什么神仙团队！！

——MEZZO是不是明天就要召开新闻发布会宣布结婚了？！

——我的心脏好辛苦

——我又回看了一遍，居然忍不住又哭了

——三月月居然哭了w

——环！！

——小壮的表情！！

——环在节目最后给壮念亲笔信了，说是庆祝生日，其实就是情书吧

——比奈你看了今天爱娜娜的网络生放送吗？

追溯到交织着兴奋与流泪的贴图表情的无数条rabbit chat的最顶端，是友人传来的IDOLiSH7网路节目的片段剪辑。被友人难得的激动勾起了好奇心，比奈子立刻戴上耳机，点选再生键。

——

“…就把看到小壮的时候想到的事情写下来就可以了。”

“现在，大家一起在宿舍检查演唱会的DVD。陆陆夸奖小壮唱着《Forever Note》的样子很帅气，我也这么觉得。最初称赞你的时候，你都会说没有这回事啦。但是最近，你的回应变成了谢谢，我很开心。我觉得称赞你的人，听到你感谢的话也一定会很开心。”

“现在，在电视台候场，所以我在手机上打字。造型师又在给小壮的演出服上别夹子和别针了。小壮，你是不是体重又减轻了？不认真吃饭的话，小心会晕倒噢。拜托你不要再让我的心脏受折磨了。之后把国王布丁分你一个吧。”

“现在，小壮在我的身边作曲。是什么样的曲子呢？想想就觉得很在意了。等完成小样之后要第一个给我听啊。你看起来很专心。专注于作曲的样子，很帅气。你很长一段时间都不让我进工作室，所以现在能坐在你旁边，让我觉得我们的关系比之前更好了。谢谢你信任我。谢谢你允许我呆在你的身边。”

“之后也要做最好的IDOLiSH7，和最好的MEZZO’’啊。”

“生日快乐，拍档。”

手机再度振动起来，又是同一个友人。点开她传来的rabbitter链接，原来是IDOLiSH7的公式账号推送了一张照片。

和之前曾有幸为他化妆时一样，逢坂先生有一张纤细的，漂亮的脸。但与此前噙着礼貌的微笑，并未倾注任何情感而显得精致又遥远的脸庞相比，此刻眉毛微微下垂，眼角上挑的紫罗兰色的大眼睛闪闪发亮的青年偶像是那样的生动。

照片中的他戴着昂贵的小礼帽，架着拥有与眼眸同色镜架的平光眼镜。大大小小的礼物在身前的桌子上摆满，他右手按着桌面，左手在染上玫瑰色的面颊前比了“7”的手势。

——比奈！我快要窒息了！rabbitter上已经翻天了！

——快看手！！

被提醒的比奈子又返回去看照片，意识到问题时倒吸了一口凉气。逢坂先生纤细的，雪白的指头在闪光灯下反射着晶莹的光。

偏偏是左手的无名指。

Fin。

**Author's Note:**

> 一些无关紧要的题外话。  
> 最初其实是妄想了一番IDOLiSH7的理财习惯。曾经拥有过上亿资产的逢坂小少爷大概不会拿到工资之后只单纯地存起来吧。tama还只是高中生，拿了那么多工资好像也没地方花，每个月都被so酱问说有没有好好管理工资，后来嫌麻烦了干脆直接把存折和密码都一并扔给了相方。so酱把自己和tama的工资的一部分拿去做投资，如果亏损了就拿自己的收入贴给tama，赚到了的话就两个人平分。w  
> 虽然没什么意义，但妄想中的其他5个成员的金钱观念如下所述：  
> 1：本来是全部上交给家用的，但受到了父母的信赖，所以现在是全额都在自己支配。有做未成年人限定的节税投资。  
> 2：因为是成年人了所以工资全部都是自己支配。不过除了喝酒之外也没有什么特别的爱好。大部分的工资都只是存起来而已。  
> 3：成年人。但每个月都有在给实家存家用。很喜欢攒积分，口袋里有各种各样的积分卡。宿舍的公用账簿也是三月在管理。  
> 6：IDOL的工资不过是零用钱水准。随心所欲地全部花掉。没有存款。  
> 7：乖乖地全部上交给家里。每个月会从家里拿零用钱。  
> 还有，制作提拉米苏的neta来自于so酱中之人的网路节目。
> 
> 另一点后事谈。  
> 因为太兴奋了所以上传了把戒指戴在左手无名指上的照片，网路上开始疯传壮五在生日当天向恋人求婚成功的消息，甚至作为突发新闻上了次日的晨间节目。  
> 为此壮五和环被万理劈头盖脸地骂了一通。两人不得不在rabbitter上向饭们澄清事实并道歉…为了证明壮五确实不是在跟其他的女性佩戴对戒，环不得已（用壮五的存款）去买了同款戒指，两个人一起戴在右手的无名指上。  
> Re:vale：被剽窃了！（笑）
> 
> 最后是标题呢。  
> Tweedia是一种小小的蓝白色的花。在日文里写作Blue Star。是不是很可爱TT。据说经常被用在结婚仪式上。  
> 花语是，相互信任的心。


End file.
